


Letters To No One

by sleeplessdrizzle



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Letters, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeplessdrizzle/pseuds/sleeplessdrizzle
Summary: Wooyoung writes letters to no one as a hobby and San accidentally reads one.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Letters To No One

***

It was a rainy Sunday night when Jung Wooyoung, who is fond of writing heartfelt letters to no one, found himself sitting on his chair. He held his pen tightly as if that is the only thing worth holding on to.

 _“I’ve got to let it all out.”_ He mumbled as he started scribbling on the paper.

Wooyoung usually gets into deep thinking about love. He likes showing affection. Unfortunately, he has no one to share his overflowing love with. Through his letters to no one, he is able to express his thoughts and dreams about life and love.

After he finished writing, he folded the paper and put it on the middle page of his Calculus notebook.

*

The next day, he hurriedly went to school, running late. He fumbled getting his notebook for the first class to get ready. He did not know that his letter to no one fell on the hallway, near the facade. He ran faster when he heard the bell rang, signaling the start of the first period in the morning.

Choi San, who got reprimanded for having five consecutive records of tardiness during the past week, picked a weird-looking paper that is neatly folded.

At first, he did not care about it that much. But the moment he read the first five words, it somehow piqued his curiosity.

 _“A letter to no one? Who would even write a letter to no one?”_ He shrugged off the idea of invading someone’s privacy irking his conscience. He carefully read the letter while holding the mop he was supposed to use to finish cleaning the corridors as community service.

*

**_A Letter To No One_ **

**_I am happy — not fake happy, not too happy, just happy. I never thought I would enjoy doing this weird hobby, writing letters to no one. I have never been so true to myself until I started writing one._ **

**_Do you sometimes wonder about meeting someone and spending lots of ups and downs with him? I do. My mind keeps creating clouds of thoughts showing my fantasies about love. I see myself with a significant other and all I feel is gratitude. Why gratitude and why not love? Well, I believe that love will always be there, of course. What I want to keep doing every single day is become thankful to that person for always being on my side, keeping his promise of loving me wholeheartedly. I see us going on dates at the cinema, library, arcade, and even unfamiliar places. Hell, I even see us having our secret little rendezvous at the university’s highest rooftop!_ **

**_Hello, are you there? I cannot wait to meet you. I feel like the love in my heart is overflowing already. I have learned loving myself now, so I want someone to share this love with._ **

**_Or else my heart will explode!_ **

**_W_ **

*

San could not believe both his eyes and heart. His eyes sparkled at the last paragraph and his heart felt like exploding out of unnamed reasons, too.

 _“Who is W?”_ Curiosity has filled his mind while he finished mopping the corridors during that period.

*

Oblivious to the fact that his secret letter to no one got exposed to someone, Wooyoung continued his usual routine at the university. He chatted with some classmates and even had a deep talk with his seniors Hongjoong and Seonghwa, whom he ate lunch with that day.

When he got home, he decided to read his latest letter to no one again. He thought of adding some sentences to make it more heartfelt.

 _“Oh no! Where have I placed it? I’m pretty sure it’s in my bag.”_ Wooyoung panicked when he never found his letter. He had rummaged throughout his black bag yet he has not found any.

To ease his worry, he just thought of taking a break and just hoped that he left that letter in his locker. That night, he just took his phone out and browsed through his feed. Something caught his attention.

His university’s anonymous page has several updates but one anonymous post has awakened his almost sleepy soul.

*

_**A Letter To W** _

_**I am happy. I was the lucky man who got your letter. The moment I set my eyes on your beautiful words, I felt something so extreme I am sure I have never ever felt before.** _

_**I want to know you as well as your beautiful thoughts. I’m just a nobody in this university but if you want to give it a try, let us have our secret little rendezvous.** _

_**I know you know where that is. See you there at five o’clock tomorrow afternoon. I will wait for you.** _

_**NO ONE** _

*

Wooyoung was barely breathing when he read the post. _“Oh my god. What is happening? Is this for real?”_

He couldn’t sleep that night wondering about the mystery man who got to read his ‘stupid’ letter. He kept thinking how embarrassing tomorrow could be. Of course he knows where that secret little rendezvous is! And it is so genius of that guy to not mention the place — it really is a secret of them!

Wooyoung bit his lower lip when he realized a smile escaped from his lips. He squealed in a controlled volume getting both nervous and excited to meet ‘no one’. He giggled at his own thoughts and dozed to sleep.

*

When the clock struck five in the afternoon, the two were ready to go to the university’s highest rooftop. San was the first one to arrive, feeling nervous and hopeful at the same time. At last, he’s finally going to meet W — the person he adored using beautiful words. Now is the time to prove how beautiful he is as a person, too.

When Wooyoung finally arrived, he held his breath as he watched San’s back because the latter was watching the setting sun.

 _“Hi.”_ Wooyoung’s lips trembled out of nervousness and excitement. _“Are you the one who read my letter to no one?”_ It was almost a whisper but San heard it and looked at Wooyoung who was fixing his hair slowly. The sunset was magnificent to look at awhile ago but he did not mind getting interrupted. W is even more exquisite than the sunset!

 _“Yes. I’m San. Nice to meet you.”_ San was so sure that W does not only have beautiful words but also a beautiful face and character. _“What’s your name?”_ He asked as he was moving nearer to Wooyoung.

 _“I’m Wooyoung.”_ He responded and gave San a small smile. **_‘_** _Oh my god, he is so gorgeous.'_ He thought and thanked the heavens for not letting him think out loud.

 _“Wooyoung. I wanted to meet you because I was moved by your words. It’s like we have the same sentiments.”_ San smiled and Wooyoung couln’t help but look at the cute dimples on the cheeks of the beautiful man in front of him.

 _“Well, I’m happy that you could understand me and my thoughts. Thank you, San.”_ Wooyoung smiled causing San’s heart to skip a beat.

The moment their eyes locked with each other, it felt like home. It became so comforting to the point that they stayed at that place for three more hours just getting to know each other and talking about life — their dreams and their most prized experiences.

*

Time had soon revealed that they are meant for each other. They have similarities and differences but they still perfectly fit each other. They learned to take risks and grow in love. They sticked with each other through thick and thin.

Wooyoung still writes letters and San still reads a whole lot of them. The only thing that changed is that the letters are not addressed to no one anymore.

*

_**A Letter To The One** _

_**I was happy even before I met you. But when you came into my life, I felt more alive. I used to write letters to no one but this time I am certain I have met the one.** _

_**Thank you for making me feel loved every single day. I cannot imagine my life without you anymore. Let us stay together for this beautiful lifetime.** _

_**I promise I will always be by your side no matter what. Just hold my hand and we will grow together and face the world with our hearts getting happier day by day.** _

_**I love you with all my heart and soul, San. You are the one.** _

_**Wooyoung** _

***

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is the first ever fic that I wrote. I hope you liked and enjoyed it. It’s quite weird writing a fic because I’m more into poetry. Still, everything’s worth a try, right? 
> 
> Live your life without regrets. XOXO.
> 
> -min


End file.
